Pisces
by Scarecrows Host
Summary: "I remember sitting under the willow tree in our back yard. The sun was out but when I closed my eyes the wind in the leaves sounded exactly like rain." Repli-Carter is back. But this time, her objective is a little more personal.


PISCES  
Tags for Gemini. "I remember sitting under the willow tree in our back yard. The sun was out but when I closed my eyes the wind in the leaves sounded exactly like rain." Repli-Cater is back. But this time, her objective is a little more personal.

'I killed fifth.' She thought gleefully. 'I killed fifth.' Inside her head, she was happy that she was finally free of the scourge. 'The boy had it coming to him. I'm too much like her.' The replicator turned her thoughts briefly to her memories of earth. She felt a huge hole in the pit of her stomach seep in. She felt like the black hole her ship was flying past.

The feeling wasn't completely new to her. She remembered feeling this before. She cringed on the floor in gut-wrenching pain.

"Finish him! You must leave your old life for your new life to begin! Finish him." She heard the echo of fifth's voice in her head. She stood in the Gate room and a moments hesitancy momentarily overruled her resolve. "Finish him." He uttered again. She felt an unusual compulsion to lay her hand off her trigger but didn't understand it. She didn't understand anything. All the information Fifth had been downloading into her systems hard drive had taken too long to process. The feeling she felt towards the man staring at her was confusing. He didn't say anything, just wondered what she would do. Under Fifths control, she was forced to pull the trigger.

The repli-Carter immediately stood from off the floor of the Curon laden ship. The pain she felt was weakness. "Humans," she said out loud more to herself than anyone else, "weak and foolish."

She shrugged the feeling off as a flaw the person she was modeled after had. But that feeling kept growing, and she was beginning to wonder how long she could keep it at bay.

"The primary function of a replicator is to replicate and consume," she said out loud to her so-called brethren, "perhaps, I am just hungry."

The replicators followed orders from their new ruler and flew directly into earth's orbit.

The real Carter at the SGC noticed an anomaly.

"Sir?"

"Carter?"

"I'm detecting a ship coming towards earth. It looks like its replicator."

"Carter! I want that thing gone!" And then he was beamed out of his office before Carter's eyes and onto the replicator ship. "Damn bugs." he muttered under his breath. He was slightly disorientated and had no weapon to defend himself with so when the replicator emerged out of the wall of the ship, he jumped back.

It was Carter or repli-Carter.

The General's mouth quickly turned into a snarl. "What do you want?" He asked.

"To talk," she smiled creepily.

"How's that?" He wasn't in the mood for talking but figured he had no other choice. He also happened to notice that the entire ship was made of Curon chips and the minute they disassembled he was toast.

The replicator looked down to the floor the same way that Cater would. O'Neill had to kick himself mentally a few times to remind himself that she wasn't Cater. "Human sensations are not written in my command codes. I wish to know what they mean." She said simply.

"What? You feel?" He asked.

"We're not suppose too." She said, "although being a human form replicator as you call us, it would make sense that new programming would be introduced into my base codes."

"Yeah. Whatever," he looked around, "what do you want me for?" He rocked back and forth on his feet. Seemingly casual, but inside his teeth were on edge.

"This might be difficult for your feeble mind to understand," she emphasized feeble, and he knew that the this Carter was fake because the real Carter would never say that about him. "But, this new code, has something to do with you and like I said, I don't understand it. It will be easier to show you."

"There's no way you're gonna stick your hand in my head. I've got enough problems in there as it is. I don't need you to do any rearranging for me, thanks." He said with a sarcastic smirk.

"General O'Neill, it is not your mind I need to enter; it is my mind you need to enter." She explained

"What?" He asked.

"I need you to see a memory of mine. One that turned me into who I am today." She sauntered towards him but he held her hand a fair distance from his forehead. She made no attempt to struggle against him.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked suspiciously.

"You don't." She grinned and stretched her hand to his forehead.

_Replicator Sam stepped through the portal at the SGC. Fully armed and loaded, she began pointing her P-90 at anyone in plain sight. It was a simulation, she knew, but it sure felt real._

She didn't hesitate to shoot at the airmen whose weapons were poised to fire, but then Teal'c walked in.

He had his P-90 aimed at her ready to shoot, but hers was the quicker trigger. She pulled it before realizing what she was doing and it hit him squarely through his heart. He didn't live long, but as he drew his last breath, she felt a prang of pain in the centre of her chest. Faint memories passing in her mind of a distant life.

The next to come was Daniel Jackson. He that looked so much like her forbidden love. He that was becoming his namesake, the Son of Jack. He that would risk everything for her, including his life. Another body, lying on the floor.

Her defining moment came when Jack aimed his weapon at her. He lowered it for a second and unshed tears blurred her eyes. She lowered hers. She didn't understand her reaction. Then flashes began in her mind, or what would be her mind if she was human.

Hugs, brief moments of comfort, laughter in the corridors and a boyish grin taunted her memories. Then an emotion she couldn't place that tore down her walls. She didn't understand.

Fifth appeared beside her, "Finish him! You must leave your old life for your new life to begin! Finish him." He commanded. She didn't want to, but her hesitation was irrational as far as her base programming was concerned.

Jack fell lifeless against the floor of the SGC.

"That was weird." He let out a faint groan and grumble of pain as she retracted her hand.

"Watching yourself die is not a pleasant experience, I must admit." She looked down at her hands and shook them. She tucked them behind her back as if she was standing in an at-ease position. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Why the hell do you care? You're a machine!" He asked flailing on the ground gripping his own head.

"That's the problem." She stated looking at him on the ground.

"Come again?" He asked, incredulously.

"This new program that has been uploaded into my system mainframe by an unknown source is compromising my ability to function."

"And I care because...?" He trailed off.

"The program seems to be centered around you."

"Come again?" He repeated, getting up from off the floor, pain finally subsiding.

She breathed, or mimicked breathing and continued, while walking towards him. "When I met with Samantha Carter three months ago for the first time, a memory of being a little kid flashed through my thoughts. I remember sitting under the willow tree in our back yard. The sun was out but when I closed my eyes the wind in the leaves sounded exactly like rain." She looked off into the distance a pensive look forming on her face.

"Yes?" His word brought her out of her reverie.

"The memory is not mine. Its hers. I then discovered that I have all her other memories leading up to the time of my creation." She expected him to say something, but when he didn't she carried on. "It then occurred to me that I also possess other aspects of her." He still just stared at her, encouraging her to continue. "The other aspects that I possess include her knowledge of all technology that you encountered off-world, her thoughts and," she paused, "her feelings."

The insinuation of her words hit him like a hard rock falling on his head. Something akin to understanding and compassion came to the General's face as he looked at the duplicate of Samantha Carter.

Then something odd happened. Something that the General would never expect to see a machine do.

Repli-Carter cried.

She felt something fall from her eyes. Her hands rose to her cheeks and she felt something wet.

"Oh, gee. Am I leaking?" She asked exasperated. "What's happening to me?"

The General walked up to her and touched her face, where the tears were. He picked a tear up from her cheek and licked his thumb. Repli-Cater looked at him, bemused.

"You're not leaking. That's a tear. Your crying."

"That's impossible. My programming doesn't compensate for overproduction of the tear ducts." She grunted. "I can't cry."

"Maybe it's that new program you were talking about. Maybe it does compensate for that duct thing."  
He looked at Repli-Carter crying. The scene broke his heart.

"Tell me, what are you feeling right now?"

"What do you care? I'm just a machine made of clockwork and calculus to you." She cried some more, looking at her hands, now drenched in her own tears.

"Well, you're not gonna let me go no matter what I say and I'm bored." He looked at her questioningly "So tell me."

She hesitated. "My underlying programming is to replicate by eating. This is the sole purpose of every replicator. We only exist to replicate."

O'Neill cocked his head to the side and shone a small smile in her direction. "Yeah, I got that."

"But this new programming, is a replication that I don't understand and it's a completely different kind of hunger. And I have memories, of you and her, laughing and talking and looking at stars late at night. And I don't understand them. I'm a machine, I'm not supposed to feel."

"And yet, you feel." He shrugged.

"Right. I feel like you and I are very emotionally connected."

"Colonel Carter and I are good friends. We care about each other very much." He stated somewhat disgruntled.

"No, it runs deeper than that. I can feel it."

The General caught on very quickly. The kind of replication that she was implying was not something O'Neill was willing to let happen.

"I want to make a replicator version of you." She blushed as she looked at the blocks lying on the ground. "Then..." She stopped midsentence and looked at him expectantly. He understood.

"I can't let you do that."

Sam began to cry and fell to the floor of the ship. "Sir! What is this? I feel like a dagger has stabbed me in the side." Then she looked up and saw something. A spark of sorts, in his eyes. For reasons unknown to her, she felt the organ that would be her heart flutter and she knew what she had to do. "Just once," she muttered.

Her breath was so close to his neck that it made his hair stand up. "Just once," she repeated.

She leaned upwards towards him and closed her eyes. She hovered there for a moment wondering if what she was doing was right. She didn't think it was. But the itch she felt from her programming was too much to not satisfy.

So she closed the gap.

Her lips met is and for a moment it was bliss. But then something happened inside of her that wanted more. And she couldn't pull away. She pushed him against the wall of the ship and attempted to trap him by covering his legs with the replicator blocks.

The generals knew exactly what she was doing and before she had a chance to do it, his hands touched her face. And then one curled around to the small of her back and he tugged her closer.

For want of air, he broke off the kiss.

"You're not Carter." He stated coldly.

The replicator wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "I know," she said.

She blinked her eyes and willed that the general be beamed down to earth and in a white flash he was gone.

O'Neill found himself in the embarkation room. When he heard a loud, "hold your fire!" Coming from the observation room. He recognized the voice as Carter's.

She came running towards him at a rapid speed. "Sir, we thought you were onboard the replicator ship."

Jack looked at anything but her eyes. "I was, Colonel."

"Sir?"

"She beamed me back down."

"Sir?" She asked even more confused.

The general continued to not look at her. "Don't destroy her ship, Colonel. That's an order."

Carter was perplexed at his commands, 'ours not to reason why,' she thought. So she let out a solemn "yes, sir," instead.

Back on the ship, repli-carter was cringing and crying on the floor. She hated the feeling of never seeing her love again. The feeling was overwhelming her systems. The new program had to be terminated.

She closed her own eyes and focused on the region of her brain that would have been the hypothalamus, had she been made of organic material. She ordered it to shut off.

In a manner of seconds, she felt cold and calculating. She faced the fact that she was calculus and clockwork, just like she should be and anything else needed to be destroyed.

"The human emotions are gone by brethren, now we can plan for our attack."

The ship flew out of orbit, and Repli-Carter knew that she would be back.


End file.
